Tiger Lily
by Joe1
Summary: Lily (not the mom) is a new at hogwarts and has a strange power she meets up with the gang and the adventure begins (p.s. this is my first so b nice aight?tanky verdy much. NO FLAMING!!)
1. Tiger Lily

A/n: hi y'all its me

A/n: hi y'all its me!! Sorry bout my last fic it got messed up. Plus I admit it was CORNY!! But this one is gonna be awesome. Its about…… naw I'm gonna let u figure it out. Ok I'll give u a hint. It's a romance wit a new character. Teehee. Like that's not obvious. Ok no here we go…  
  
  
Tiger Lily  
By: me  
Dedicated to: Kaytea, thank you!  
"Damn it" harry exclaimed. If he didn't hurry he wasn't gonna b ready when Ron got there. He was in his 6th yr. And he had yet to find a girlfriend. Harry had always dreamed of finding the right one. You no the one that everyone dreams of. A one true love. Of course he wasn't thinking bout that just now he just wanted to GET GOIN. Soon he heard o honk out side his window.   
"I'm coming" he was so happy. He was actually getting away from _them_. His so called family. Yea right the closest they where is that part of his DNA matched wit his aunts. If that's what u call close.   
"Hey Ron"  
"Hey harry"  
"So tell me who's the gal" Ron had owled him a couple days back saying he had a gf. And he wouldn't tell harry and he pretty much died wit unpationtness (is that a word well it is now)  
"I'll tell u later pal." Ron said slyly (again is that a word well -altogether now- it is now)   
"I hate u"  
"I no"  
They kept talking bout stuff that's happened over the summer. When harry mention Hermiones name Ron, surprisingly, BLUSHED. It was -oh-my-god- moments for harry because whenever he said her name he blushed. Soon he started cracking up.  
"What" complained Ron?  
"You're' your'e going out wit Hermione!!!!" Ron blushed.  
" I mean that's as a good thing but u should have seen your face every time I mentioned her name!!" Ron plays pushed him. After awhile they got home (Ron has his drivers license and so does harry) harry was bundled up wit hugs and kisses on the cheeks (by the gals of course!) Y'all have bad mind lol jk) even Ginny was coming round.   
"Hey every body." Harry said after it was all over.  
"Come on lets go to my room" Ron said.  
"Alright" they headed up stairs  
"Damn!! Your brothers are TO strong" harry said rubbing his arms  
"Now u no how I feel." Ron said, with what harry thought, was disgust  
"So when is your _girlfriend_ coming -owe- Ron" harry was hit wit an extremely heavy pillow.  
"Feel my wrath" they started having a pillow fight when they heard the door bell ring  
"Gee I wonder who that could be" harry said sarcastically  
"will u shut up"  
"Alight maybe" they went down stars to answer the doorbell. To no ones surprise it was (drum roll please) Hermione and she had a friend with her.  
"Hey Hermione" harry said cheerfully.  
"Hey harry. Hey sweetie" this of course was addressed to Ron   
"Hey babes" wit a kiss on the cheek and an ooooooooooooooooooooo from harry. Then harry noticed her friend. She was a bit unusual. Her hair was shoulder length, was orange wit black highlights. Her eyes, harry had not seen such unusual eyes. They were a dark orange. She was a little shorter than harry.  
"So baby who's your friend?" Ron asked.  
"O my name is Lily" she smiled and shook both of their hands (Harry and Ron). Harry was in a bit of a shock at her name. As all of you know that was Harry's mother's name.  
"Yea, she's Hagrid's daughter," Hermione said. Harry and Ron were a bit shocked at the sound of Hagrid having a daughter.  
"Yes, but I haven't seen him in a long time. I miss him dearly" Harry found himself loving the sound of her voice.   
"Well guys she and I are going to have a girl talk you guys go play quiitage" (spelling??) Hermione said egeraly. They seemed to be good friends.   
"Um… Mione?" Harry said.  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"What would that be, Harry."   
"Um… introducing us" Harry pointed out.  
"Oh yes. Lily, this is Harry Potter," as she pointed to him. "And this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasly," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was expecting Lily to go on and on about the famous Harry Potter, but ,surprisingly, she didn't.  
"So now can I go" Hermione complained. They obviosly needed to talk about something important.   
"Well let's go play quittage" Ron said and they went to get their brooms.  
A/n: ok I no its short but I'm not really in the mood to write and I wanted to post this a.s.a.p. so don't flame me save it for when its cold. Please review I'll get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. but I need _some_ reviews. I think this is gonna be at least 13 chapters or more, or I might do a sequal but I need to know how y'all like it so tata buh byes. REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
~*~Joe~*~  
Everyone thank Kaytea. She helped me sort of. Bye!!


	2. The Tigress

A/n: Hey all

A/n: Hey all. I'm sorry about the word thing. I used spell check I guess I just didn't save. I'm a ditz! Ask Jacky. LOL! Well anyway, THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME HOW TO SPELL QUIDDITCH! Yeah! Well this time I'm not going to do the short word thing ok. Also I'm going to try and keep my chapters going, but one thing… YOU HAVE TOO thank Kaytea. With out her we wouldn't have my ff. wouldn't have been posted. See my comp is an iBook. It's a little hard to use and I couldn't post it and she did it for me. J Thanks hun.

Tiger Lily

Chapter

2

After the quidditch game, they went over what Lily had said. Then it really hit them. I mean REALLY hit them. She was Hagrid's daughter! They were just discussing that how could have Hagrid have a daughter and never told them about it, when they heard a loud "CRACK" and the dark mark appeared. After that they heard a huge roar, and out came a huge animal. It was a tiger. Strange enough it ran in front of Harry and Ron as if it were protecting them. Its back was tense and it looked as if it was ready to pounce. The boys didn't say anything. They were way too scared. Harry screamed. His scar was bursting with pain. The tiger moved its legs and was staring at this one spot with its ears pointed back. (I have 2 cats and this is what they do when they play hide and tackle) out of the trees came out Voldemort. 

"You," he pointed not to Harry -for once- but to the tiger. The tiger hissed and did a strange meow, and Voldemort was screaming and cussing. Then he ran off and the tiger chased him. 

The boys were stun. They stood there for minute. 'What just happened' Harry thought. Then, after they came back to Earth, they ran like there was no tomorrow to the house. Then when they got there, they saw Hermione helping up Lily. She looked like she was hit with some sort of curse. When she saw Harry she ran up to him.

"O my god, Harry! Are you ok?" she started moving her hand down his face. He found himself loving her touch. 

"Yea."

"Thank god I got there in time" she said relieved

"We didn't see you" Ron said. He was obviously confused. 

"I was the tiger"

"WHAT!" they exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time.

A/n this time NO FLAMES. It's not my fault you read it. And also if ya cant read abbreviated words TO BAD. Sorry if I sound cranky but I just am after the damned flames I got who wouldn't be I loved the reviews to all those pp. who did others BUG OFF. This times no abbreviations and I used my book and spell check. I'm also very tired, and Sicily kept mouthing up to me Bob she's mean. She kept ribbit-ing as a frog so I changed her into a piece of paper. Also EVERYONE THANK KAYTEA. Email her at kayteakitkat@aol.com and just say thanx cuz she's putting up my fics ok tata. REVIEW NO FLAMES!! Luv yall sorry I'm cranky!! Also sorry its short I'm just so mad.

~*~Joe~*~


	3. Long Time Forgotten

A/n: Hey everybody

A/n: Hey everybody. Sorry about last night's chpt, and the way I acted last night. I had one of my homesick moments. Long story. And no I'm not at camp or anything like that. Anyway this is going to b a long chapter ok so don't worry be happy.

Tiger Lily  
Chapter 3   
Long Time Forgotten  
  
  


"I was that tiger," Lily said a bit slower.   
"Ok, but you seem a little young to be an animagus," Harry said.  
"Oh no, I'm not an animagus. It's a long story" she said it with a tone that said push anymore and you wont like it. Ron didn't seem to catch this.  
"We've got time," Ron said. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Damn, Harry what was that for?" Ron asked in agony (I love that word!).  
"Its ok. Well it was a curse Voldemort used on me. I don't know what it was but it messed up and gave me this" she pointed to her back where her tattoo-looking tiger was. "It gave me power. The power to turn into a tiger and other powers. Some of the powers I'm still not sure of yet. That's when my dad, as you know him he's Hagrid, sent me to America. Voldemort was very mad at our family. We still kept in touch but I missed him so much. I mean I was only 6 months old when he came. The reason I had to leave was he was after me. I have an idea but I can't say."   
Soon Hermione came over. She seemed the only one not to have panicked out of the four.   
"Why is everyone so quiet?" asked Hermione.  
"Well let me think. Hmm. BECAUSE WE SAW THE DARK MARK," said Lily sarcastically. Harry had to laugh at her sarcasm.  
"O my god! Are all of you ok?" Hermione asked.  
"Yup, happy as a jay bird" Lily said.  
"Ok, you didn't… you know…did you?" Hermione asked very careful about her words.   
"Its alright Hermione. I've told them already."  
"Ok. So you guys know about her now?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron  
"Yes," said Ron.  
" Well… is Voldemort still here?" Hermione asked scared.   
"Yea. He's gone for awhile. I don't think he's gonna come back anytime soon." Lily said with venom dripping with every word she said. Harry shivered. Then he thought, she may look like a flower but she has her thorns.   
Later, they were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. The bad thing is that they had to go by floo powder. As all of you know, Harry hates traveling by floo powder.   
"Ready to go everybody?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group before they left. There was a yup from Lily and 3 yes's from the twins and Ginny.   
  
Once there they all went separate ways. Ginny had been saving her allowance to buy a new pair of dress robes. The twins went off doing "business." And the four went on there own trip.   
First they stopped at the ice cream shop for a quick snack. Ron bought Hermione hers, and Harry bought Lily hers because she hadn't stopped by gringots. It was oblivious to them, but Ron and Hermione thought they were flirting though they said nothing. After they stopped by gringots, they got all of there stuff and headed home.   
That night Harry couldn't stop thinking of Lily. He didn't know weather this was a good thing or a bad thing. He only had one crush and that was on Chow Chang. Then a thought wowed (and yes that is a word) him. Did he even like Chow anymore? Yes, he decided. Of course.   
In the other room Hermione and Lily were talking about stuff. Girl stuff that is.  
"So…" dragged Hermione.  
"So… what?" asked Lily.  
"What do you think of Harry?" she asked mischievously.  
"I don't know what to think of him, YET, Hermione, I just met him today."  
"OOOOKK.' With that response a pillow was thrown at Hermione.   
"MWHAHAHA" Lily made a fake evil laugh. Which was followed by many more pillows hits.  
/\__/\

( * v * )   
(/``````\)  
"""""""  
"_Hoot, Hoot" "Hoot, Hoot"  
_~*~Many Owls Later~*~

  
  
Mrs. Weasley drove them all to Kings Cross-Station. They all said good bye to Mrs. Weasley and headed toward the train.   
"WOW!" exclaimed Lily when she saw the train, "this…this…this is awesome!' Harry and the gang laughed at her astonishment and headed down to the room. (I don't know what there called I was to lazy to pick up my book so BUG OFF) Once in there they put their stuff away and sat down.   
"So… any of y'all know how to play speed?" Lily said as she got her cards out.   
"What's that? Some sort of card game?" Ron asked  
"Yuppies, and the name says it all," Lily replied. She was shuffling the deck.  
"No, not really, I mean I think I've heard of it" Harry said scratching his head.  
"Well, I have no clue how," Ron said.  
"Hermione, shall we?" Lily said slyly.  
"Indeed we shall," Hermione replied in the same tone of voice. Soon they started moving their hands quickly and the guys soon caught on and they all played until the compartment door opened and there stood Draco and his cronies.   
"Well, well, well, what do we have here. If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," he drawled. Then he caught sight of Lily and put on his charm.  
"Now who is this bright rose of the garden?" he asked with charm.   
"First of all if your gonna flirt with me your going all wrong. Second of all I'm not a rose I'm Lily. Third have you ever considered knocking?" Lily replied not taking her eyes off her book. Then she stood up and knocked the cards on to the floor and she bent down to pick them up with out taking her eyes onto Malfoy. Malfoy went behind her and grabbed her behind. (I can't think of anything else) Harry about to launch at him, was surprised at what Lily did. She turned around wrapped her legs around his head and turned them knocking him all the way flat on his back then she pinned him down to the ground.  
"I would suggest you don't do that again… Vadica" Lily said fiercely. She got off of him and went back to picking up as if nothing happened.  
"You little whore. No one gets the better of a Malfoy." He croaked.   
"Well it looks like I just did doesn't it. O yea I'm not a whore as u so kindly put it. I just no how to kick how to kick sorry little ass holeilic guys who are desperate and cant get a girl if his life depended on it" she said matter-of-factly. Harry couldn't help it he started laughing so hard he fell. Ron and Hermione followed the same suit.  
Darco, now a deep red something they have never seen, left the room. The guys were still laughing. Soon afterward the witch with the goodies came and Harry bought some stuff for everybody. Later they heard the captain that it was about time to change. Lily had put on her robes along time ago. So the 3 went off to put on theirs. When they came back Hermione sat with Ron and they started snogging.   
"O GUYS!" Harry and Lily exclaimed.  
"Must you?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, my dear Lily, we must." Ron answered then went back to what he was doing. Lily then went up to Harry and mouthed 'follow me' and went to another compartment. He followed. She sat. He sat. (Interesting thing isn't it)   
"So, while our nice and generous friends are "getting to know each other" how about we do the same except not that way." Lily said after she sat down.   
"Um… ok… so what do you want to know about me?" Harry asked.  
"Alright then. I no your name and everything, what do I need to know about you?"   
"Well, I love quittage and I play seeker for the team"  
"O AWESOME! I LOVE quittage!" she said and they started talking about strategies and learning more about each other. Soon it was like they new each other for a long time. After a while Lily fell asleep. Harry was just thinking over about what he felt about Lily, when he felt something in his lap. When he looked down he saw Lily's head in his lap asleep and smiling. He too smiled. 'Maybe I don't like Cho.' Then Lily curled up into a little ball. ' I take that back. I definitely like Lily much more'.' Harry thought. Then with out knowing what he was doing, he kissed her head and he also fell asleep.  
Before they knew it, the train was slowing down. Harry was the first of the two to wake up.  
"Wake up, sleepy head," he said to her in her ear. She woke up, reluctantly, and looked up and smiled.  
"Must I?"   
"Yup, because were there and also I think I lost feeling in my legs" he replied.  
" Oh… sorry" she said and blushed.   
"It's ok. Um… Lily… would you… um…." Harry said struggling to find the words.  
"Yes?" she asked not sarcastically.  
"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he asked hoping she caught that. Apparently she did because she was now hugging him.  
"Ok" she said as she got up.  
"Shall we go wake up our dear pals and tell them?" she asked making him laugh as she offered her arm to him.   
"Yes, I think we shall." He answered taking her arm and leading her out the door.  
  
  
A/n: hey sorry everyone for taking so long but as u can see it was worth it. Well tia and god bless.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing if I did I'd be out of school. Wait I do own something our dear and lovely Lily.

  
  



	4. Daddy Hagrid

Chapter 4

Daddy Hagrid

~*~Joe~*~

**A/n: Hey y'all. Guess what? In this chapter I plan not to use any slang. Of course there will be some for Lily. Hey, what can I say, she's American. Well anyway I don't want any flames. Ok? I mean it. Constructive criticism is ok, but not flames. Also I would like _some _reviews please. It would be nice. Farther on I'm not going to be so stiff on my sentences. And your going to figure out what a "Vadica" is. No it's not a word, but I made it up. Ok? PLEASE, PLEASE PULEAZE review. Thank you. Tata.**

Disclaimer: I own 2 things so far: Lily and the word Vadica. Oh yea and the plot. Everything else is to J.K. Rolling, whose 5th book we're waiting for or at least I am.

Lily was so excited. Her dad would be there and she was going to see him after 5 years. Also she had Harry. She didn't know why she was so happy. She had had boyfriends before. _Very confusing, _she thought, _Oh well, that's what life is right? Right. _Then she heard the voice she'd been waiting to hear for a long time.

"A'right, now se'le down now. Firs' years up fron'." Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lily what's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"Oh nothing," Lily answered. "I have to get my stuff" she trailed off because he was already getting it for her. 

"Thanks, Hun," she said and smiled.

_God she's got a great smile._ Harry thought and got his stuff and went with Lily. When they got to the front, Lily got to the steps and stopped. Then, Harry tried not to smile but failed.

"Where's me Tiger?" Hagrid asked Lily from the bottom of the steps. 

"DADDY!" Lily shrieked, dropped her stuff and jumped into his waiting arms. 

Hagrid spun with Lily in her arms. Harry had never seen Hagrid so happy. He actually had tears in his eyes. Harry had seen this before, but these were filled with happiness. Hagrid put Lily down. Then greeted Harry, Hermione, and Ron with a pat on the back. Ron, unprepared for this, fell over. Lily giggled. 

"A'right now. Come off it. We don't want to be late. Do we?" Hagrid asked and sniffed. Harry felt sad, for reason he did not know of, to leave Lily. Ok, interesting. Why the hell am I so upset? I mean I'm going to see her in a bit. It's not like she's going to be put into Slytherian. Harry laughed. It would be quite a site to see Malfoy and Lily in the same house. Actually he kind of felt sorry for Malfoy if she was in the same house. 

"Bye guys. See y'all later." Lily was off on the boat with her father. Lily was very happy. First Harry asked her out, which was kind of unexpected, but she said yes. She liked him right after they got into the compartment. And most of all she had her dad back, after all these years. For some reason she could not get her mind off Harry. Sure he was cute. _Actually unbelievably cute, _but still. Anyway she started talking to her father about who was who and what classes there were. She also had to tell him something. Something she did not want to say but would have to. 

"'Ere we are, luv. This is Hogwarts. I know your going to like it." Lily was awed. She had never seen such a magnificent castle. Hagrid most have seen this because he was chuckling. Lily saw the other first years just as awed. _Yup, this sure is going to be a very interesting_ _year._

"Alright now settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said, "Time for the sorting. Ah yes another year. I'd like to tell and remind to those students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. Also we decided that all of you deserve some kind of dance so the rest of the staff and I agreed to make four dances this year. Thank you, and let us get on with the sorting so we can eat," and with that the hat started its song. At the end of it Mcgonagall started to call names.

"Oliver, Brooks" said Mcgonagall 

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

"Hornbach, Sarah"

"Hufflepuff!"

And so it went on. Lily waited towards the end nervous. What if she was put into Slytherian? Then Harry would definitely not want to go out with her. Finally, her name was called

"Hagrid, Lily," Lily heard a lot of whispering after her name was called. _Amateurs, _she thought to her self. She smiled in spite herself. She sat on the stool and felt the head go through her head. 

"Hmmm let me see here ah yes"

"Yo, dude. What's with the dawdling?" lily thought to the hat. 

"So your Lily so how have your adventures been doing?" the hat asked.

"Hey, I'll tell you later but my back is starting to hurt so could you, you know, sort me please?" 

"Oh yes, of course. - GRIFFINDORE!" Lily jumped off the chair with glee and sat with her new friends. 

While eating, Ron had a question he was just bursting to ask.

"Hey, Lily? I cant help but wondering. What did you call Malfoy?" Lily dropped her fork in surprise.

"Oh, uh, that well it means well I don't really know what it means. I mean I know what it means, but, damn it, how do I say this it means like shitty crack head who sleeps with his pop."

"Ah WHAT!" Ron exclaimed after he took that in. the rest laughed. Soon the feast was over and Lily had never felt so stuffed in her life. All she wanted to now is go to sleep. 

A/N: sorry people that this is so short I know I promised it to be longer but I thought u might want to read this. The reason it took so long my battery adapter broke and I just now got it please I beg don't flame me I'm just tired and I'm sick ok thanx!!!!!


End file.
